


Time surges like the tide

by mikansei



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Joui War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikansei/pseuds/mikansei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ends differently for each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time surges like the tide

The war ends differently for each of them:

When he couldn’t laugh anymore, couldn’t so much as smile; the day his endless optimism ran dry, Sakamoto left.

When he couldn’t protect his friends anymore, either from the Amanto or from themselves; the day he realized that maybe he’d never really been able to, Gintoki vanished.

When the movement started bleeding men like its jugular had been cut, hemorrhaging whole squads at once; the day he couldn’t find words to convince them to stay, Katsura knew it was over.

Takasugi’s still fighting.


End file.
